1. Field
The invention relates to mapping systems, and more particularly, to techniques for prioritizing geographical entities for placement on geographical displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A geographic information system (GIS) is a system for archiving, retrieving, and manipulating data that has been stored and indexed according to the geographic coordinates of its elements. The system generally can utilize a variety of data types, such as imagery, maps, and tables. Historically, GIS technology has been used for scientific and governmental investigations (e.g., to identify geographical areas adversely impacted by pollution or over-building), resource management (e.g., regional forestry observation), and development planning (e.g., suburban development of under-utilized geographic areas).
More recently, GIS technology is being integrated into Internet-based mapping applications. Users can annotate digital map locations with placemarks (e.g., designated on the map with an icon or other graphic). Some placemarks allow the user to write a brief description relevant to the location marked by the placemark, while other placemarks allow the user to change the style of icons and/or labels associated with the placemark. However, in many instances, the number of available placemarks is significant.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for prioritizing which placemarks (as well as other map entities) to display on a GIS-based map.